


You're the Sugar Running Through My Veins

by Alluraallie



Series: NCT Life Ficlets [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Huang Ren Jun, i think, light dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluraallie/pseuds/Alluraallie
Summary: Jaemin's not getting enough sleep. Renjun finds an unorthodox way to try and help.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Life Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	You're the Sugar Running Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one time in NCT Life where Renjun refers to himself as hyung and tells Jaemin he's going to have sugar for blood with the amount of sweets he's eating. Then I couldn't stop thinking about soft dom Renjun so here we are!
> 
> Thanks to Liz and A for being my editing queens!

He woke up to a clear sky. There was a chilly breeze piercing the air, but the sun was shining ever since he opened his eyes this morning. He let the rays warm him like a cat, curled up and nestled next to Jaemin in the car. The ride seemed short; normally Renjun would be squirming in his seat, having had to wait a little too long to stretch his legs again. If he could choose one word to sum up the day so far, it would be pleasant. The NCT Life staff planned these next couple days out for them and it had been so long since the members and him had a couple days to play, free from worry and responsibility. Well, almost free from worry. Jaemin had been acting strangely since this morning and not in his usual unique way of acting like a kindergarten teacher. Renjun noticed when the camera was off of him, his face would drop just enough to see the light leave his eyes and his smile looked disingenuous. Renjun kept trying to initiate little touches and eye contact that were only met with tired eyes and a guilty smile.

Of course. He didn’t get any sleep last night. Despite Renjun nagging him to go to bed at 12, Jaemin probably stayed up to finish the drama he was watching, made himself a midnight snack, and then made the youngest a late night snack when Jisung inevitably wandered out at the smell of food around 2 am. Renjun rubbed his temples in exasperation. It would be one thing if Jaemin had gone to bed late only last night, but Renjun knew he hadn’t been sleeping well for at least a week now, if not longer. All his attempts at mending the situation had been unsuccessful; Jaemin usually waved him off with a simple, “Don’t worry about me, get some rest,” flashing a blinding smile pretty enough that Renjun went a little weak in the knees at the sight and eventually dragged his tired legs to his bed. He pondered what could be troubling the boy enough to lose sleep, but he came up empty. Jaemin was usually an easy sleeper, especially after a caffeine and sugar high.

As soon as he realized Jaemin’s state, he turned to Jeno to confirm his suspicions. Jeno simply nodded before Renjun even opened his mouth, 6 years of friendship backing the claim he had yet to make. 

“He put 4 shots in his coffee this morning,” Jeno responded, crinkling eyes trembling slightly in concern.

Renjun could only sigh in response. Today he was going to make a concentrated effort to pay special attention to Jaemin and stop him from doing something else to further damage his body, pretty smile be damned! It’s not like Jaemin could see his heartbeat pick up anyway.

Unfortunately, Jaemin was fantastic at hiding how exhausted he actually was in front of the camera. He always spoke naturally (or unnaturally, however you decided to look at it) and was so full of energy which Renjun knew was nearly 100% due to the tar-like substance he saw him gulp down earlier. One thing which Renjun tried to track was sugar intake because a sugar high and all of that caffeine was going to hit him like a truck later. Renjun remembered one time when Jaemin was still downing 6 shots of espresso a day and then consumed an entire large bag of candy. He was basically immovable after he fell asleep on the couch and there was not much any of them could do to wake Jaemin up for a schedule the next morning. Besides, it had to be absolutely terrible for his body and the last thing he wanted is for Jaemin to feel like shit again tomorrow morning.

Turns out regulating Jaemin and filming an entertaining show at the same time was hard to do. He saw him sneak some candy after breakfast, but by the time he realized, Jaemin had almost finished it and Renjun figured one sweet wouldn’t be the end of the world. When he saw him tearing open another package of jellies less than thirty minutes later, he actually tried to take the damn thing out of his hand. In a moment of weakness in the form of Jaemin’s puppy eyes and sweet voice, he relented to “just one more sweet.”

By the time they started ziplining, it wasn’t even halfway through the day and Renjun was already tired of watching Jaemin like a hawk. Not wanting to give up now, Renjun made sure to tell Jeno to keep an eye on him while he and Chenle challenged the ziplining game for the last round. To his unfortunate disdain, besides not knowing the Korean word for razor and ultimately losing the challenge, Jaemin had his mouth around some kind of cake when he finished. When he looked at Jeno for an explanation, he had a sympathetic look on his face.

“I told him to stop eating it, but he told me not to worry and shooed me off. He’s holding on to that thing like a lifeline. I couldn’t even steal it from him.”

Renjun frustratedly let out a groan. Why wouldn’t Jaemin listen for once? It was for his own good. But that’s just the problem. It was because it was for his own good and that idiot had no sense of self-preservation. He spent all his time worrying about others without realizing that his body was going to give up on him one day. What could he do to make him listen?

Wait. Oh shit, he knew one thing that just might work. But he couldn’t do it here could he? 

Fuck it.

“Jaemin come here for a minute, I- uh need to fix your hair,” Renjun called from where the others were getting their makeup adjusted before the next shot, wincing at his obvious lie.

Jaemin looked over skeptically before making his way towards Renjun who was trying to stand just far enough out of earshot of the members.

“Renjun, if this is about the cake, I’m sorry okay? It was just too good to give up and I’m soooo tired and I really needed the extra boost,” Jaemin started, his voice gaining more aegyo by the second.

Renjun took a deep breath.

“Why are you eating that Jaeminnie?” His voice taking on a reprimanding tone.

“I already told you-,” his pout grew stronger when Renjun cut him off.

“What did hyung tell you? Your blood is going to be made of sugar if you keep eating like that.”

He saw Jaemin’s eyes widening before the familiarity set in.

“Now you need to listen to hyung. No more sugar, okay?”

“But hyungie, it gives me more energy and I’m tired,” he said back, lip pushing outwards and voice raising in pitch.

When Renjun saw the glazed over look in Jaemin’s eyes, he knew he was fucked.

“Baby, you can’t slip right now, but if you’re good for the rest of the day hyungie will give you a reward. Can you be good for me?” Renjun spoke fast, attempting to mend the damage he’d already done.

At the mention of reward, Jaemin’s entire face lit up. He immediately nodded, eager to please. As always. He felt a spark of arousal shoot up his spine that he (failingly) attempted to repress. They couldn’t do this right now.

“Okay, good. Now Jaemin, you have to come back to me right now. I’m sorry for speaking like that while we’re filming.”

Renjun felt heat flood his cheeks as the reality of what he had just done fully set in.

“It’s...okay,” Jaemin said slowly, trying to find his footing after being taken off guard.

“You know we’re going to have to try and convince the staff to let us win this game right? We screwed up kind of badly in the first round,” Renjun said giggling, attempting to pull him back to the current moment.

After Jaemin seemed sufficiently back to normal, they joined the others again who were waiting patiently for them to start. He assumed Jeno told them something or other so the staff and members would let them be and he mouthed a “thank you” before they began filming again.

\--

The rest of the day passed with little to no mishaps, not counting his terrible jegichagi skills. 

Despite this, Renjun noticed by dinner time that Jaemin was more out of it than usual. He was normally pretty spacey, but multiple times both staff and the members had to repeat things for him to understand. Renjun felt a pang of guilt; he’d tried speaking to Jaemin as a hyung because he knew he would be more susceptible due to his exhaustion. What he failed to account for was his tired state making him unable to focus on much else for the rest of the day. Well, what’s done is done. He’d just have to make it up to him later.

When they finally were allowed to retire to their rooms for the night after singing Jeno happy birthday, Renjun received a text notification as he was washing his face. At this point the cameras were finally off and the staff had retired to their own accommodations nearby. Unfortunately, Jaemin had failed to secure a private room for himself, being forced to share with Chenle. Apparently that dilemma didn’t prevent him from sending a text to Renjun.

Jaemin: Renjun 

Renjun: Jaemin

Jaemin: you promise you’d give me a reward if I was good :(

Renjun: you realize this would be a lot easier if you didn’t have to share a room. Can’t this wait until we get back to the dorms?

Jaemin: but you promised hyung

Renjun sighed.

Jaemin: i couldn’t stop thinking about it all day 

Jaemin: please I need you hyung 

Jaemin: please please please I’ve been so good for you

Jaemin: tell me what you want. my mouth? my hole? please use me hyung

Renjun let out a whine as he felt his dick harden with each text that came through.

Renjun: ok but we have to be quiet. Come up here and try not to wake Chenle up

Jaemin: 🥰🥰🥰

Renjun was simultaneously drying his face and getting into the right mindset to do this as he prepared for Jaemin’s arrival. He knew he would be there any second and it had been a while since he and Jaemin last messed around. What started as an accidental joke turned into something both of them used to let off steam. Because as much fun as being an idol was, it really fucking sucked sometimes. This gave him something to feel in control of (and he assumed for Jaemin, letting go of control) and he was addicted to the high that followed after a particularly good orgasm.

As soon as he heard the quietest rap of knuckles on his door followed by the sound of the knob turning, Renjun took his tenth deep breath of the day.

He had just barely enough time to inhale again before Jaemin pressed up against him in a bruising kiss. Renjun’s eyes widened when he felt Jaemin bring their bodies together so there was no space between them immediately, letting little whines escape through his lips as his hard-on pressed into Renjun’s waist. 

Although Jaemin was so needy, Renjun could tell he was stopping himself from pressing them into a wall. The thought of Jaemin holding himself back made him dizzy with arousal. He was still being so good. After a few more sloppy kisses, he attempted to savor the moment, coaxing Jaemin into something no less wet and dirty, but their tongues dancing to a much steadier rhythm.

He pulled back and admired Jaemin’s blown-out eyes and disheveled hair. He was sure he looked no different. 

“Alright baby, you have to calm down.” Renjun started. Jaemin could only give him a desperate whine in response.

“Get on the bed for me baby. Hyung’s going to take care of you,” his voice immediately going soft at Jaemin’s trusting eyes.

He watched Jaemin quickly switch to a position where he was on his back, his legs spread and looking like one of Renjun’s wet dreams.

“Hyung, please. Please touch me. I’ve been good haven’t I?” Jaemin reached out his arms indicating he wanted Renjun closer.

Renjun was embarrassingly hard by now, not expecting the sudden attack earlier. Neither one of them was going to last very long. Only Jaemin could get him riled up like this over stupid words. 

He moved closer, straddling Jaemin’s thighs. “Yes you’ve been very good baby. Now can you take off your clothes for me?” Renjun asked.

He almost laughed at how quick Jaemin tried to comply. He helped get his pajama bottoms off and let his hand brush lightly over his cock in the process. He watched as Jaemin scrunched his eyes tight as if in pain. 

“You’re so sensitive baby. Did Hyungie really make you this desperate?”

“You always make me like this. Sometimes I can’t look at you without remembering how good you make me feel,” Jaemin admitted, face completely red while looking down in embarrassment.

He couldn’t help himself from tipping Jaemin’s face up and placing a sweet kiss on his mouth before leaning down and sucking a mark below his collarbone. Jaemin writhed underneath him and Renjun palmed his dick, giving him something to grind on.

“Alright baby, can you touch yourself for me? Hyung wants to see how much you want it,” Renjun said with darkened eyes, relishing in the way Jaemin easily complied.

Renjun watched as Jaemin pulled down his underwear before spitting in his palm and moving his hand slowly around his length. He threw his head back in pleasure, like nothing in the world felt better than that. Well maybe there was one thing…

“Hyung, can you fuck me tonight?”

Renjun groaned, palming his own cock at the thought. 

“Not tonight baby, we don’t have supplies and you’ll wake the others up,” he said sadly.

Jaemin jutted out his lip.

“When we get back to the dorm, okay baby? Whenever you want,” Renjun attempted to remedy Jaemin’s sad state, ignoring his heart beating loudly in his ears that seemed to be telling him to give the pouting boy anything he wanted. 

“Can you go faster for me Nana?” Renjun asked, pulling off his own shirt and pants, hand pumping his own cock at the sight of Jaemin’s spurting with precome. 

“Don’t want to come without Renjun-hyung touching me,” Jaemin responded, voice strained.

Fuck.

“Hyung will help you baby. Sit up for me,” Renjun indicated somewhat frantically.

He pushed himself behind Jaemin’s naked body, adjusting so his small frame could reach around the younger boy’s body comfortably, chest flush against his back.

He took his time feeling down Jaemin’s chest, relishing in the whine Jaemin let out when he flicked over his nipples. In the middle of their panting breaths and Renjun letting his fingers trace the divots of Jaemin’s abs, Jaemin spoke up again.

“Hyung, please please please touch me. I’m so close.”

Finally, Renjun relented and grinded against Jaemin’s back as he threw his head back in a wanton moan when Renjun swiped his thumb around the tip. 

“Faster!” Jaemin sobbed, frantically bucking his hips into Renjun’s hands. 

At the sound of Jaemin’s raised voice, he stuck two fingers into Jaemin’s mouth. “Shhh baby. Not so loud,” Renjun spoke softer. He immediately sucked on them spurring Renjun on further. 

“Hyung, I’m— I’m gonna—” before he could even finish that sentence, Jaemin was spurting cum all over his chest and Renjun’s hands. Renjun worked him through his orgasm as best he could trying to ignore his aching erection until Jaemin was spent. 

As soon as he felt Jaemin’s body relax in his arms, he guided him to lay down softly before jerking himself fast.

“Nana, baby, can I come on your chest?” 

Jaemin nodded, eyes lidded.

Renjun came with a moan he tried to muffle with his own hand, watching as Jaemin’s abs were streaked with more white. 

When both of them had caught their breath, he watched as Jaemin put his finger through the cum on his stomach before putting it into his mouth.

Renjun’s cheeks reddened.

“Hyungie’s cum always tastes so sweet,” Jaemin spoke softly, eyes closed.

Renjun desperately tried to pretend that wasn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He stroked his clean hand through Jaemin’s hair and left a kiss on his forehead before leaving in search of a washcloth to wash up with. When he returned, Jaemin opened his eyes ever so slightly, a beautiful fucked out expression on his face. 

“I’m going to clean you up baby and then we have to get you downstairs,” Renjun nearly whispered.

He made sure to clean him up as softly as possible, paying extra attention to his dick. 

After he finished dressing himself and Jaemin, he realized Jaemin’s breath had evened out. Renjun’s heart melted at the complete tranquility evident on his face. What’s the worst that could happen if he stayed here tonight?

He cuddled into his baby’s arms content that he would be very well-rested in the morning.

And if the rest of the boys saw their bodies intertwined tomorrow morning when they came to wake them up, they didn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaeminnie’s having trouble sleeping because Jisung switched rooms 🥺
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any thoughts you may have in the comments :)
> 
> I changed my @  
> @AlluraAllie


End file.
